


The Rowan in the Paddock

by wavewright62



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Year 0 (Stand Still Stay Silent)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: A lovelorn farm girl dreams.





	The Rowan in the Paddock

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an Instant Drabble Challenge.   
> The four words of the prompt I chose were: Devote Diamond Trunk Form

Guðrún Einarsdóttir slept. Spring lambing season was fully upon them; no plague could stop that. Watching her sister and husband work together, Guðrún sighed for a helpmeet. She fell asleep wishing for a lover who would devote himself to the farm, and to her. She dreamt she saw a rowan tree laden with fruit appear on the paddock; on its trunk she watched galdrastafir form in a diamond pattern. She didn’t know what they meant and dismissed the dream, until lost Árni came to her farm looking for a job. He wore an amulet with a stave, and she knew.


End file.
